I'm Back again
by Mental girl
Summary: Jenny was Zayn's Best friend and Twin sister for 16 years until she left for New york Zayn is trying Hard to find his Best Friend and his Best Sister until she comes back when they are 17 and she goes to High School and Jenny has some powers she keeps hidden and Jenny has fallen for his Best Mate JennyxLiam


Zayn's p.o.v

i always had a crush on Liam ever since _The X-Factor _when we became One Direction but he is Fully Human and i'm Half Human and Half cat i'm a Rare Hybrid my teeth are Sharper and Longer than Normal Hybrids Teeth but ever since they began to kill off hybrids i have to keep my Catty Personility and my Cat parts in hiding even the boys are starting to hate hybrids because they killed Niall's Mom accidently i sighed and winced i fidgeted so i wont be sitting on my tail that is hiding in my Pants and i have a beenie on my head to hide my ears my WHOLE family are hybrids but i wasn't suspecting what is to happen next i heard someone burst in or more like 3 people... my sisters Doniya,Waliyha,and Safaa they all had beenies on their head hiding their ears they ran towards me and tackled me i yelled in surprise they where crying and they all hugged me "what happened girls?" "Mom and Dad...P-People K-k-killed them for being DIFFERENT!" they sobbed i hugged them back still sitting on the floor i hushed them Softly and kissed their foreheads and whispered in their ears "Are ya'll ears safe?" Doniya whispered back "After the People found out our Parents where Hybrids they found out who their kids where they are after us Zayn" i gulped and got up helping my sisters up "it's okay i'm here you can stay with me and the Lads but they dont know so you cant tell them okay?" they each nod once i smile and Doniya grabbed my arm while Safaa and Waliya grabbed my Hands i walked towards my room i heard the other Lads in their room when we reached my room i pulled them in and shut the door they took off their beenies and i smiled Doniya had Light brown cat ears along with tail,Safaa had Blond cat ears along with tail,and Waliyha had White cat ears along with her tail then someone bursts in my room making the girls scream in surprise i turned around and saw the rest of the lads with Louis in front of them with wide eyes i heard a growl come from Niall and the girls gulpeed Niall stormed up to me and yelled "your Kind killed my mom!" i look anywhere but him as he talked "and we DONT like hybrids why are you 4 even ALIVE!?" they set us off my sisters burst in tears and i held in my tears for my sisters as i talked calmly yet angrily "Maybe it isn't our Fault do you think i would have killed myself the first chance i got, i would have but i wanted to stay alive for my sisters Sake and for my parents but know i don't have to Stay alive for my parents because you HUMANS killed them my sisters came running to me for help so if you don't want us here we can leave so MOVE" we push them aside i threw my beenie off my head showing brown,Blond, and White cat ears i let my tail free i walked behind my sisters when we got to the door i walked in front of them and kicked the door Open making it Slam against the Wall i walked out with my sisters following we heard a yell "look its Tricia and Yaser's Kids!" the girls screamed and i grabbed their hands making a run for it we climbed a tree i hugged the girls and muffled their cries of fear as people ran by i heard Doniya whisper "it's Okay Big brother (in this story Doniya is younger than Zayn) you can cry" tears flooded my vision and they ran down my cheeks i sigh and hear Waliyha whisper "we will never be normal will we Zayn?" i shook my head knowing she feels my head shake since my chin is on her head i sigh and hear more footsteps stop under the tree i feel a pull on my tail and yell in pain the girls climbed up higher because i told them to and i was pulled down from the tree by my tail i hit the ground i puffed out my breath and looked up i saw Niall,Liam,Louis,and Harry i hissed i hear a yell and look up at the tree seeing a man trying to get my sisters i jump up and climb the tree kicking the dude off the tree away from my Sisters Doniya and the other girls were crying they crawled over to me and hugged me they burried their face in my shirt soaking it with tears i hear my name being called by Niall i looked down at them and whispered to my sisters "if anyone tries to get you... use your claws Okay my beautiful little sisters?" they nod a okay and i jump from the tree landing on my feet in front of the boys " . ?!" i ask dangerously i hear a Scared/Sad whimper from the boys "Umm we wanted to say sorry for what Niall said it's not the same without you in the Band" i heard Liam say i wince when i felt my tail being pulled and my sisters scream i look up and they land on me i groan in pain i heard the girls say "Oh Sorry Zayn" i grunt they scramble off me and i sit up then get up with Liam's Help i turn to the girls "why did you jump out of the tree?" they shrug i sigh and shake my head but then we all feel into the ground even the rest of the lads

a hour later

we all woke up in a dark place i felt 2 Hands grab my arms and saw some arms grab my sisters they were screaming and i was struggling after a while of us ,Even the boys, being dragged they tied me,Doniya,Waliyha,and Safaa to Big Cold table they started pulling at our ears and tails we hissed and tried to bite their hands they made Niall,Louis,Liam,and Harry watch us they jabbed me in the arm i yowled in pain then they put ducktape over my mouth and covered my nose i tried to get air i was writhing around before everything went black i felt a hand around my neck

Liam's p.o.v

i watched in horror as they put ducktape on Zayn's mouth and covered his nose he was writhing around on the Table until he stopped moving they put a hand around his neck and started choking him his eyes showed fear and then his eyes closed then popped open again his eyes were read and his Tail and ears were black and red he broke the Chains his sisters having red eyes and black and red tail and ears to they swiftly killed the People and grabbed up turning back to normal and climbing


End file.
